


Closest Confidant

by SamuelJames



Series: An Amazing Boyfriend [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Abby catch-up a few weeks after their return from the Cretaceous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest Confidant

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Closest Confidant  
> Pairing/Characters: Abby Maitland, Connor Temple/Hilary Becker  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Connor and Abby catch-up a few weeks after their return from the Cretaceous.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Jess is really nice but she keeps flirting with my man."

Abby rolls her eyes. "He loves you, Connor. You don't have to worry. He does look good wielding a gun though."

"Not you too. He's not the only guy in the world."

"Well it's either you, which no offence would be weird, your lovely boyfriend, Lester or Matt. There's this one cutie on Becker's team but he's married."

Connor takes another slice of pizza and Abby refills their wine glasses. This catch-up is long overdue but she's happy to see Connor settled.

"Is he going to be waiting up then?"

"Don't think so but I'll probably end up waking him. He's such a light sleeper. It's kind of weird, living there but sometimes feeling like a guest, though if we can survive a year apart then I'm sure we'll be okay."

"I feel a bit like that here. Jess has been so nice but with me hanging around here like a spare part she's got no time to herself. I must start looking for somewhere. Promise you won't laugh Connor."

"I promise."

''Connor, have you been... having any problems?"

"What sort?"

"Dreams, well nightmares. I've had quite a few and I'm not sure I want to live on my own yet."

Connor nods. "Mine haven't been constant but there's been a few. The worst is that the anomaly closed before we made it through. Becker said I kicked him the other night. I offered to sleep on the couch but he said it was fine. The next night I dreamt I got through but lost you. I'm still worried about Danny."

"Me too."

They're both quiet, thinking of their lost colleague for a few moments. Connor's phone beeps breaking the silence.

"Bet it's from Becker."

Connor smiles and Abby knows she's right. She's happy for Connor who'd confided in her his worries about losing Becker, of getting back to find he'd moved on or left the ARC. It might not be obvious to Connor but Becker gets this look on his face when Connor's around, like someone has just made his day. When Connor talks excitedly about some piece of technology that they'll never fully understand Becker can never quite hide the fond smile it provokes. Even though Connor had only been with Becker for three months before they'd been trapped, Abby had seen enough to know that Becker wouldn't give up on trying to find them.

"Sorry, Abby."

"It's okay. If I had a gorgeous man texting me I'd be rudely ignoring you too."

Connor laughs. "You'll find him someday, Abby, your Mr Right."

"Hope so. I'm not jealous I swear, but I'd love to have someone who loves me as much as you guys love each other."

Connor hugs her. "It'll happen Abby. You're a gorgeous, kick-ass girl with a sense of humour and somebody will see that one day."

"Jess and I went out last week, not intentionally on the pull. There was one nice guy who bought me a drink but he didn't ask for my number or anything so I didn't offer. I don't want to scare off some new bloke with nightmares but it'd be nice to have someone to curl up with when I can't sleep."

"Becker's great with the cuddles but it's been strained since we got back. The first night, after we left you here he took me home. I cried, he cried and he made me dinner. Sometimes he'll put his arms around me in bed or when we're watching a DVD or something but when I try to kiss him he makes an excuse. This next bit, Abby, you have to promise not to say a word, even to Becker."

"Our secret. I promise."

"That first night, I'd had a shower got cleaned up and when I came out of the bathroom in just a towel Becker smiled at me. You can fill in the blanks, pretty much kissing and touching till I knelt down in front of him. He wasn't hard. Nothing I did helped and he got embarrassed. It's so awkward now, we're firmly in the PG zone. I'm not saying we were X-rated before but it was good. I know worry doesn't help and he's no need to be embarrassed but I don't want to put any pressure on him. We're more than just sex but there's this unspoken tension between us."

Abby rests her hand on Connor's. "I'm sure it'll just take some time. We had a stressful time but so did he. With Sarah's death and his worry over all of us I'm sure it must have taken its toll."

"I shouldn't be complaining. That text before was to tell me he's left dinner in the microwave for me. He buys me random presents, cooks for me and watches shows he doesn't even like because I like them. If I didn't argue the point he'd do all my washing too. Maybe he'd have seemed this perfect no matter what but it's like he's trying to make it up to me for being stranded in the past. He's a perfect boyfriend, except for the sex thing."

"Well that's two of us not getting any. Give him some time, tell him kisses don't have to lead anywhere and take the pressure off. It might help if he's not expected to perform."

"Thanks, Abby. It'd just be nice to even kiss him again, let alone anything else."

"You could always come to Ann Summers with me."

"Too much information."

"I have needs, Connor."

Connor laughs. "On that note I better go. I'll try to sort things with Becker."

"Good luck."

Abby stands and knocks over a thankfully empty wine bottle. She hugs Connor and closes the door when he leaves. She clears up their mess before going to bed, hoping she's drunk enough wine to ward off any nightmares. Becker and Connor should be fine given a bit of time. She gets ready for bed and leaves the light on. She used to love the freedom of her own place and now she can't even handle the dark. Her phone beeps a short while later. She reads the text from Connor saying he got home safely and replies. She closes her eyes and imagines she's back in the Cretaceous with him, huddled together for warmth and keeping each other safe. She doesn't begrudge him Becker but she misses Connor a lot more than she thought she would. At least they can still tell each other everything. She might have to borrow him from Becker a bit more often.


End file.
